Midnight Rendezvous
by mario123
Summary: One night Konoka is woken up by a pale angel in the moon light. What does this angel have to say? Please note this will be multi chapter and will have a strong Lemony tang to it.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock. Konoka tossed and snuggled deeper into her covers. The silence of the room was disrupted by another knock. Konoka stirred and sat up.

"Huh?" Konoka mumbled to herself.

She looked around the room. Seeing nothing was out of place. She looked up at the mattress above her.

"Asuna are you up?" she asked out loud.

Her only response was a light snoring. There was another knock. Konoka looked at the window and raised her eyebrow in confusion. She glanced at the clock on her desk, it read 12:00am.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked to the empty room. Konoka got up and set her bare feet on the floor and padded over to the window. Opening the window she looked over the edge and spotted Setsuna standing below with her arm up hand over her head as if she was going to throw something.

"Oh Secchan!" she gasped.

"Ojou-sama, there you are!" Setsuna called.

Setsuna dropped the pebbles in her hand. She closed her eyes and angel white wings sprouted from her back. She opened her eyes once again and flapped her wings to leave the ground. She came to a stop in front of Konoka and hovered in place.

"Secchan, what are you doing here so late?" Konoka asked.

"I needed to see you." she spoke softly."I have something I want to talk to you about." she said as she floated closer to the window.

"Can't it wait until morning? It's the middle of the night!" Konoka moaned wanting to be back under the warm covers just a few feet away.

"It's a full moon so the time is perfect. Will you come with me?" she asked

Setsuna held out her hand to Konoka through the window. Konoka looked at Setsuna with the moon high in the night sky, reflecting it's light off of Setsuna's white wings giving her an ethereal glow. Konoka's breath caught in her throat at the sight.

"Of course." She squeaked as she reached out to the floating angel.

Setsuna smiled and took her in her arms and held her close as she flew away from the window. Konoka held onto Setsuna's neck as she kept her in her arms.

"Secchan, what is so important that you needed to see me in the middle of the night?" she whispered into Setsuna's ear.

Setsuna just smiled Broadly.

"You'll see soon enough, I promise. I'll make it worth the wake up call.''

"You better because I need to be up early to make Asuna's breakfast before she goes to work then make Negi-kun's before he goes to Evangeline's" Konoka whined.

Setsuna just chuckled in response. "I don't think it will be a major problem."

Konoka pinched Setsuna's cheek.

"Apparently you've never dealt with a hungry whiny Asuna before." She deadpanned "So where are we headed to anyways?"

"Look ahead of you, we are almost there." Setsuna answered with a nod of her head.

Konoka turned toward the direction they were headed.

"The school? Why would we be headed thee?" Konoka asked.

"Lets just say I think it would be the right thing to do."

""Secchan, why wont you just answer me without all the riddles. It's too late for any of that." Konoka huffed.

"Where would the fun be in that Ojou-sama?" Setsuna smiled. She started her slow decent onto the roof of the school.. Once safely back on her own two feet Konoka stood and crossed her arms and looked at Setsuna.

"Secchan why do you keep insisting on using that name? You know I hate it when you do that." Konoka mumbled

Setsuna just smiled and closed her eyes in concentration she willed her wings away. Keeping her smile in place she reached out for Konoka's hand.

"Lets go." With Setsuna taking Konoka's hand in her own she lead her across the roof top. The only sound that could be heard is the smack of Setsuna's shoes on the concrete.

"Setcchan can we go a bit faster? My feet are cold." Konoka asked quietly.

Setsuna walked faster and opened the door to the roof exit.

"Here you go." she said as she held the door open for Konoka.

Once inside Setsuan closed the door and all light disappeared. Konoka grabbed for Setsuna's arm in the dark. With a soft pop the room lit up with a light coming from the palm of Setsuna's hand.

"This way."

As Setsuna walked slowly through the darkened hallway of the empty school, Konoka followed right behind afraid to loose her friend and protector. Konoka remained quiet ads they passed classroom after classroom.

"Secchan, Where are we going? Are you looking for something?" Konoka asked while looking around ready for something to pop out at her any second.

""Oh we are just headed to our classroom." Setsuna answered.

"Wow!" Konoka stopped. "You actually gave me a straight answer that time." Konoka joked

"This is our stop." Setsuna gestured to the closed door in front of them.

Setsuna stepped forward and opened the door to the empty classroom. She let the light spell floating above her hand disappear. Walking into the room filled with moon light coming from the open windows she turned and looked right at Konoka.

"This is part of what I wanted to show you tonight, Konochan." Setsuna whispered.

Konoka was struck speechless, for Setsuna to call her Konochan was an accomplishment in and of itself. But what she saw behind Setsuna outside the window was almost as beautiful as the girl in front of her. "_Almost_" From where Konoka stood next to the door looking out the windows seemed like she could just reach out and touch the full moon as it's light filled the entire classroom with it's pale glow. Making everything it touched seem like it was glowing.

"Secchan, the moon. It's so big and pretty tonight!" Konoka exclaimed.

"This is only half of what I wanted to share with you tonight Konochan." Setsuna answered.

Konoka turned to Setusna with tear in her eyes, happy to hear the name Setsuna used to call her all those years ago. But was caught off guard when Setsuna looked bashful and blushing a deep crimson color. Causing Konoka to blush in return.

"Konoka Konoe... I'm in Love with you!" Setsuna declared loudly.

-TO BE CONTINUED...

well here we go. I'm gonna give this a try Howdy folks Mario123 here. I got a sweet little first chapter here. I have a few ideas for this and I wanted to make a multi-chapter Konosetsu that isn't full of angst. Because lord knows there isn't enough angst in thew world. Now that isn't saying there wont be drama but I will be making this an M rated fic for copious sex in following chapters. yes this will be a sweet and sexy fic. I hope to hear from any of you that has any ideas for this lovely couple.


	2. First time

Well here is chapter 2, thank you to the two people watching my little story.

This is my first attempt at Lemony material. I see the severe lack of any smutty yuri between these two girls so I just made it a goal to make some myself. I update extremely slowly but I already have chapter 3 mostly done. I just need to type it and upload it.

So an opinion poll?

do you like love scenes? no you not? let me know in the reviews. also if you'd like to see these girls expolore some kind of kink you can send me a PM and I'll see what i can do. as long as no males are included. Sorry Negi lovers he just will not be seeing any time with this pair. but maybe a bookworm in the future.

Konoka stared wide eyed at Setsuna while she held herself back. For a long moment nothing is said and nothing is heard but the sound of the wind coming from the windows behind Setsuna.

When Setsuna looked up at Konoka she saw tears running freely down her face.

"You have no idea how much I have been wanting to hear that." Konoka whispered as she rant into Setsuna and curled into her body.  
"I love you too. SO much it hurts. I've been waiting for this for so long." Clutching her hands into the fabric of Setsuna's shirt she started crying into her shoulder.

Setsuna was stunned. She said nothing as she wrapped her arms around Konoka, just holding the sobbing girl in her arms."Konoka, I am sorry I made you wait." she whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Your damn right your sorry!

"Wha.." Setsuna pulled back to look at Konoka. As she did so Konoka shot up to meet her lips in a soft kiss. Setsuna reveled int he softness that was Konoka's velvety lips against her own. When they separated Setsuna looked at the content smile upon her soft face.

"Konoka..."

A finger to Setsuna's lips stopper her.

"Konochan" Konkoa interrupted.

"what?"

"I want you to keep calling me Konochan."  
"Ithink I can do that." Setsuna smiled.

She leaned down to capture Konoka's lips once more.

Setsuan sat down on the nearest chaier as Konoka settled into her lap never releasing each other or ending their heated kiss. After a few more moments they separated breathing deeply.

"Secchan what made you wait so long?" Konoka asked from her position above Setsuna.

Looking to the side, Setsuna blushed. "Well, It's was because I was not comfortable with how I felt toward you. I am charged with protecting you and are in a higher station in life. It was not proper to love..."

"I never..." Konoka began began but Setsuna cut her off with a kiss.

"I know you never felt that way but the rest of the world and so did I for the longest time. Everything began to change after we went to the magical world and we became partners. I knew then we were on similar ground. That's when I allowed myself to truly and completely fall in love with you. My Konochan." Looking aback at Konoka she saw her with a full face blush that would rival one of her own.

"That long Secchan, you've loved me from a distance for that long and never tried to do anything. I don't wanna have either of us to have this pain any more!"

Setsuna reached up and put her arms around Konoka's neck. "And you wont because I'm right here. Here for you and you alone."  
She dove in for a quick peck on the lips, then to the tip of her nose and finally she pressed a kiss to Konoka's forehead.

"Let me love you Konochan, forever and ever."

"Okay." Konoka breathed as she felt fingers go through her hair.

"You are so beautiful."  
Setsuna pressed a kiss to Konoka's temple then left a trail to her ear.

"Secchan...

A soft bite on the flesh of her earlobe released a quick squeak from the girl in her lap. With her hands already tangled in to Konoka's long chocolate locks, she pulled down revealing more and more of Konoka's pale neck. Setsuna placed a few more light kisses below her ear down to where skin met cloth. Placing a kiss on her thought she released Konoka's hair and put her hands on her hips.

As more and more kisses rained down on her neck Konoka felt a hand slowly creep up her front to her collar. Hearing the first button snap open she gasped as Setsuna sucked hard on her pulse.

Setsuna pulled back to look at her work. Konoka was breathing deep and fast, with an angry red mark on the side of her neck.

"Now they'll know your mine." Setsuna growled as she leaned into lick the mark she just made.

"Konoka brace herself against the desktop behind her as Setusna continued to lap at her neck and exposed chest. She heard another snap and looked down and saw her small cleavage beginning to show.l Setsuna continued south with another snapped button.'

A few more snaps and Konoka was leaning with her arms against the desk as Setsuna kissed her bellybutton. With a final kiss to Konoka's exposed belly, Setsuna looked up to meet chocolate eyes. A smile and a flushed face Setsuna slowly moved the cloth of the open top to the side allowing one of Konoka's small breasts to come into view. A light brown nub stood proudly atop a mound of skin.

"your so cute Konochan." Setsuna whispered before moving toward the sole nub. Setsuna's hand wrapped around holding her breast softly while she carefully licked the skin around the nipple.  
"Secchan..."Konoka breaded deeply upon contact.

Setsuna moved back to look Konoka in the eyes. Slowly her other hand removed the cloth covering her other petite breast. She soon was holding both breasts in her hands.

"So very cute and petite." Setsuna once again claimed her prize of Konoka's hardening nipples.

Konoka took a deep breath as Setsuna suckled one breast and twisted the other nipple between her fingers. Konoka felt a burn starting to build in the pit of her stomach. Her hand left the desk she was holding and grabbed Setsuna's head, pushing her harder into her breast she was nursing.

Setsuna let the nipple out of her out with a loud "pop", leaving the nipple covered in her saliva glistening in the moonlight. Sitting back in the chair to take in the sight of Konoka sitting in her lap, breasts bared with love marks beginning to form and chest moving from her quick deep breaths. Pushing another kiss to her lips Setsuna slowly pushed the the open shirt over her shoulders and let it fall down her arms.

Konoka quickly took the shirt and threw it on he floor and kissed Setsuna once more.

Setusna's hands rested on Konoka's hip as they shared another deep kiss.

Konoka started unbuttoning Setsuna's shirt and pulled it out of the skirt it was tucked into. She was successful until she found the cotton bindings around Setsuna's chest.

"You know Secchan, we are going to have to go shopping for some sexier underwear than this." Konoka chided.

Setsuna blushed but picked her up and sat her on the desk behind her. While Konoka sat and watched, Setsuna began to unravel the cloth binding her breasts. When the strip of cotton was fully removed Setsuna covered her bared breasts with her arms.

"Why are you hiding Secchan?" Konoka asked.

"My breasts are still small, it's embarrassing."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Konoka reached out to take hold of Setsuna's hands and pulled them down to her side. She looked at the warrior's breasts close up for the first time. They were quite a bit smaller than her own but the light pink nipples topping each of the growing mounds was enough for Konoka.

"Your nipples are so pink and cute! I could just eat'em up!" she cooed as she reached out to touch Setsuna.

"Eek!" Setsuna squeaked

"Oh! Are you ticklish?" she smiled

"Don't be silly." She admonished. Looking of the the wide with a bright blush on her cheeks.

Konoka just reached up around her neck and brought Setsuna for a quick kiss.

"I wont tell anybody. It'll be our little secret."

"Thanks." Setsuna blushed

Setsuna's hands found Konoka's hips and pulled on the waistband of her pants.

"But I know you want a little more." she smiled at the blush forming on the chocolate haired girls face.  
"Lift your hips." Doing as requested Setsuna made quick work of the pants around Konoka's waist that joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"I love you Secchan."

Setsuna watched while Konoka kicked off her pants. Her legs bare but the small white cloth covering Setsuna's final prize. Setsuna sat back down in front of Konoka and took up and sat her feet on her lap. She kissed a knee then her shin. Picking up one foot she kissed the inside of her ankle. Carefully taking hold of her ankle she ran her tongue along the edge from heel to the tip of her big toe. Konoka just hummed in response. Setsuna sucked her toe in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Letting it loose from her mouth she licked in etween Konoka's toes one by one.

"Secchan, that's dirty" Konoka said from above.

"Nothing that is part of Konochan is dirty." She said from above.

Finished with wetting her toes she kissed the top of her foot and moved on. Leaving a trail of kisses up one leg and across her thigh, left Konoka trembling. Once Setsuna reached the apex of Konoka's legs she placed a gentle kiss to each side of her white barrier. Looking at Konoka in front of her she could smell her arousal, could see the dampness that had soaked into the cotton panties. There was a large darkened spot that just drew Setsuna's attention. She blew air onto the spot and Konoka bucked on the desk.

"Don't tease me anymore, Secchan!"

She reached down and pulled on her panties to give Setsuna better direct access. As she looked down at Setsuna, she wathced her as she was mesmerized by her now see through panties cutting into her sopping pussy. Setsuna took a long lick from the outside of her panties and got a small sample of Konoka's sweet nectar. Konoka ground her teeth together as Setsuna gently licked her throbbing core up and down.

Setsuna was could make out every detail of Konoka through the soiled panties in front of her. Having enough she reached for the underwear and pulled tearing them open. Now with the the cloth barrier out of the way she was able to see her prize clearly for the first time. Konoka's virgin pussy was in front of her wet from anticipation, lips open and swollen with just a patch of curly chocolate hair on the skin above. Shooting forward she drug her tongue through the wet lips and tasted Konoka directly for the first time. Instantly getting used to the sweet yet tart flavor, she began to dig her tongue a little deeper searching for more.

Konoka's breathing became more erratic as Setsuna went deeper and deeper into her. The pressure that was just a small burn in her stomach a bit ago was now a raging fire all over her body. When she felt Setsuna touch her clit with her finger while having her tongue buried into her, that's when her head went light.

Setsuna felt Konoka's body go rigid and pulled back as she watched her hips buck and shake on the desk. She was also greeted with a splash of fluid on her face and tongue as she watched her new lover shake with her first orgasm she had given her. Swallowing what was on her tongue she smiled.

"I love you too, Konochan."


End file.
